Elona+
Elona+ is an extensive modification of Elona developed by Ano. Elona+ is not an official continuation of Elona. As development of Elona+ is in Japanese, a translation service such as Google Translate may be helpful. Changes South Tyris *South Tyris now has actual content, and can only be accessed after completing the Main Quest. * New towns, non-random dungeons and dungeon bosses. * Defeating fast/tough monsters gets you AP, which can be spent by talking to the NPC Black Gauntlet in Ruoza, the refugee camp. * Music tickets can be traded with rich person in Arcbelc for herbs, diaries, and other rare items. North Tyris * Many old important NPCs have new portraits, or have their portraits redrawn. All important NPC sprites and several of the sprites of NPCs in towns have been changed to fix the terrible resizes. A list of portraits and sprites is now here: Elona+ sprite and portrait updates. * Just south of the Ancient Castle lies the Doujou. It allows you to leave pets to train slowly. The pets you leave there will not count against your pet limit. You can also pay gold to increase the skill potentials of your pets. * Leold (mentioned above) does appear at the Cyber Dome, but has not function other than to give out untranslated advice to new players. He will not offer real services until you complete the Elona Main Quest. After you do so, he will appear in South Tyris instead. * Also, when the North Tyris part of the main quest is completed, the innocent will become the pitiless, powering up to level 100. Additionally, her powered up version levels up when defeated. * child will appear in Larna, and sells Card packs for music tickets. Lost Irva *Listed in the game as "Act 3", this is the next part of the Main Quest in Plus. Details on locations and how to reach them can be found in the Lost Irva page. The quest itself has not been started as of this update, but when it is it will likely be added to the main quest page linked above. *Early updates to the continent do include subquests, but while you can be given the quests there is no way that you could complete them. *After finishing the South Tyris part of the quest and visiting Lost Irva for the first time, Leold will move from Ruoza to Ulm-Leson. Any AP training you need must be done there. Race changes * A couple of the NPC races have been changed, and a couple were added. Chicken has become Bird, Cerberus is Beast, Bike is Behicle and Centipede is Worm. These have presumably been changed since there are more NPCs that use these races. The actual changes to stats are minor. Also, there are three new races, Mazin, Bacteria, and Doggod. **Changes to races has changed the stats of some NPCs. These changes are reflected in the individual character pages. **Later patches added the Karune and Zanan races. * Two additional character "bits" can be set during NPC creation. These have been included in many of the new enemies. Bit 32 is cTemper, which apparently the ability to self-buff with a Rampage-like berserk. Bit 33 is cArmor, which seems to be damage reduction similar to, but less powerful than, metal-type enemies like bells. This can be seen in enemies like the Murder Knight. Class changes * Gunner and Predator can now be chosen by players as classes. * Classes now have a hidden feat unique to the class. They are detailed here. Skill changes * Traveling is now based on (and hence trains) speed rather than will, and also trains random skills when used. While it did give an amazing amount of stat gain, it has been changed to only work well over long distances. * Magic Device needs to be at 20 rather than 16 to gain the Draw Charge and Fill Charge special actions. It also now affects potions. Throwing or drinking them also train the skill. * Performer gets less rewards, but is easier to use. However, it trains slower than before at higher levels. Much easier to use in town, although higher level NPCs will still stone you. * Weight Lifting apparently trains faster for a player than pets, but it's hard to make out the translation. * Swimming, once a joke in normal Elona, has been added as a real skill. It gives a speed boost while Wet. The increase in speed is (skill level / 2). * Stealth allows you an increased critical chance if you haven't been seen yet. Landing a critical like this trains the skill. It apparently couldn't train for pets before, since it's mentioned that it does now. * Gene Engineer and Detection now are used and trained at some gathering spots, detailed below. * Disarm Trap will always work if you are standing on the trap and 's'earch. * Gardening does not train when seeds are planted. (Instead, the value of the crop was planted at harvest time experience of their own has increased) Increased experience when harvesting the crops instead? * Control Magic affects breath weapons. * Eye of Mind is now will-based rather than perception-based. * Alchemy can be trained by drinking or throwing potions in addition to item creation. *The following skills have changes but don't have an accurate translation **Riding: (Experience to enter a value on the skills of horse riding horse if you have a riding skill in riding, when you hit the attack of the horse. Riding skills to the up position to mitigate the degradation rate when calculating speed riding. As well as theft, but there is no enchant was not taken over in the gene synthesis document does not exist corresponding learning-has not changed. Skill is increased by the PC and remote physical damage caused by attacks in neighboring riding.)? **"Closeout" (I think this is evasion or greater evasion): (Hitting the target to be preferred in critical judgment. In addition, the gravity state is disabled.) **Heavy, Medium, and Light Armor: ***(Experience the skills to enter a value in the only state to maintain the appropriate equipment). After some time trying to figure this out, I think this means that the skill will slowly train itself automatically if you have are at the appropriate equipment weight. This is more observable in pets than for the player. ***(Also fell that becomes difficult to grow because of the skill closeout. Adapt to both the player and pet.) Special action changes *Some other skills can be learned when leveling up after reaching a certain skill level, similar to the Tactics and Draw/Fill charge special actions. They are detailed here. *Several new special actions have been added for NPCs, detailed here. *All melee weapons except scythes have a new invoke. The power and frequency depends on your weapon proficiency scores. More details are here. Spell changes *A few spells have changed, they are detailed here. *Later patches have added major changes to spellcasting. This is also detailed in the spells page. Changes to scrolls and potions * Hermes' Blood is no longer based on potential and so always gives the same permanent speed boost no matter how many times it's drunk, +4 if uncursed and +8 if blessed. However, its cost in small medals at Miral and Garok's Workshop has doubled from 30 to 60. * The drop rate for potions of descent has been greatly reduced. * Scrolls of faith can now be acquired by playing blackjack. * There's a new potion, Speed Upper, which permanently increases speed by 1, regardless of whether or not its uncursed or blessed. God changes * Elona+ allows you to have more than 2 god pets. You can have one per 10 faith. This is only your own faith skill level, any bonuses from items does not count. Not sure about what the limit is (if there is one), but could be as low as 5. It's hard to check. * Itzpalt of Element now takes rods as sacrifices rather than staves. * Kumiromi of Harvest now grants the ability of regenerating stamina more quickly, and no longer grants the ability to generate seeds from rotten food. Instead, you get seeds by completing The Harvest Time quests. * Mani of Machine changes his passive support abilty to Covering Fire, which increases your (base?) damage by 10%. Mani's gift has changed to Mani's gem stone of satellite shooter. If you import your Elona game and had Mani's old crystal, it changes into a energy crystal of matrix. Addionally, the android now has a different sprite depending on gender, which is shown here. * Ehekatl of Luck will take the new Coconut crab for 60 favor, 300 when converting an altar. Tools * The Pot of Fusion is a new crafting station. Unlike the other crafting stations, it doesn't use materials gathered from sampling spots, but uses actual inventory items. Also, a single recipe might use more than one skill. * The taming whip can be used on pets to prevent them from picking up gold and ores from the ground, and from eating food off of the ground. * Existing crafting items have had their material requirements changed, and many items have been added. The list is fairly large. ** However, some of the items you can craft are meant to be used in a as-of-yet unimplemented item crafting system. These items, which have descriptions saying they give resistance or other attributes like floating, have no function just by holding them. Ether Disease * Added the "ears of the beast" mutation. It adds 10 + (Level / 4) perception, and forbids use of head slots. Status effects/hexes * Wince: Probably inflcted by the Browbeat special action. Reduces inflicted damage to 1/4. * Rage: Double damage given and taken. Used by NPCs with the cTemper bit, and the Rampage special action. * Binding: Prohibits movement. Inflicted by the Bind special action. * Brainwash: Turns your pets hostile when used on them, and has a chance to make you unequip an item when used on you. Inflicted by the Eye of brainwash special action. Services offered by NPCs * Learning a new skill from a trainer is capped at 50 platinum coins, regardless of how many new skills you've already learned. * The cost of getting info on an ally from the informer has been reduced from 10,000 gp to 1,000 gp. * The healer, in addition to restoring attributes for 500 gp, will uncurse the equipment of you and your pets for 2,500 gp. * Blacksmith vendors will offer to "harden" your weapons and armor for you, just like if you read a scroll of enchant weapon/armor. They can be enchanted up to +10. This is the only way to get to +10, since blessed scrolls of greater enchant still can only go to +6. The prices are: *# 1,500 gold *# 5,000 gold *# 14,500 gold *# 33,000 gold *# 63,500 gold *#109,000 gold *#172,500 gold *#257,000 gold *#365,500 gold *#500,000 gold * If you are a member of the Fighters' Guild, the cost of weapon enhancing is halved like the costs of other services. This is a massive amount of gold at higher enchants. Gathering from sampling spots * In low danger-level dungeons you can gather from a sampling spot without having the associated skill, but as the danger-level increases the associated skill starts becoming necessary. Further, the rune, camp leftovers and scrap wood sampling spots require the detection skill in the higher danger-level dungeons. The remains gathering spots use Gene engineering. Character customization and sprite changes * Character pcc sprites can now be set to "Full-size" in the options, making them a little bigger and getting rid of the scale-down distortion. * Newly created characters can change the name of their race and class at the start of the game. This does not have any gameplay changes, and is merely a cosmetic change. Older characters can still be changed using the items detailed below. * You can also change some of your character's attributes in the middle of your game. ** Forbidden meat allows you to change your sex, with a couple of odd options. This is not very useful for players, but should work on pets if you want to evolve one as a certain gender type. The effects have been changed slightly in the 1.19 patch. A bug that did not allow a pet to be evolved with the changed gender has been fixed in 1.20. ** The Mutation spell will let you pick a new nickname, bringing up the character creation random generator. ** Philosopher's stone masks and Business cards will change the names of your race and class respectively. This does not change the actual class or race, so it is purely cosmetic. You can't gain a different race or class feat. * the legendary smith can now be paid to change the name and some of the descriptions on your items. More details are on his page. Food and drink items * All new items have been added to the Food page. * Food items harvested at ranches and farms can now have a bonus. These are detailed in the link above. Game time related events *Similar to the Holy Night Festival, Plus has the Rain festival which takes place in Ludus, which is in South Tyris. This takes place during the month of August. *During February, some stores will sell "kits for making chocolate". These kits can produce the chocolate item if the correct options are selected. The chocolates can also be obtained by following the steps here, under the option 'chocolate'. Giving the chocolate to someone will improve your relationship with them, although the specific effects require some research. *April adds an "April Fools" event, which causes the townspeople to give you false information. This does not seem to work in the english version. Music changes *The music list has been expanded to include new tracks. The track names have been provided in the maps' individual pages when possible. A full list of new tracks has been added on the custom music page. *The list itself consists of 70 tracks in the Lost Irva update. *Lists which have been customized may need to add these tracks before any music will play in some locations. A new list can be generated easily by moving the current musiclist.txt file in the User/Music folder, then loading up the game. The contents of the old musiclist.txt can then be added to that file, replacing the matching tracks while keeping the new ones. *Several places in the original game now have different or fixed music, such as the last boss music playing at the appropriate time. *In later updates, the music track numbers have been reduced by one when playing BGM CDs in-game, to eliminate the first track. The text file itself still must still contain the first entry, but it is no longer playable with one of the CDs. Other changes * Gold rewards for completing dungeons have been increased, to a maximum of 999,999 for clearing a level 400 or so dungeon. Category:Elona+